tentations
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles :: des anges, tous plus ou moins dysfonctionnels, personnages et couples variés. 23ème vignette : lapins. 24e: Raziel et Shatiel. 25e: Raphael et Michael, liens. 26e: rebâtir l'Anagura. 27e: Kato/Raziel. MàJ, 28e: Lucifer/Alexiel, des fragments. ::gen, het, yaoi, yuri::
1. LuciferRosiel, tentation

**Titre : **tentation  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Angel†Sanctuary  
**Couple/Personnages : **Lucifer, Rosiel  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à Yuki Kaori

Pour Lulu / Dark ramen, Rosiel/Lucifer, "soie"  
(160 mots)

oOo

Lucifer veut se penser comme un être pur et droit, un ange digne de ce nom. Il refuse de voir les lourdes boucles brunes d'Alexiel, de se laisser tenter. Il ne peut pas se permettre cette faiblesse.  
Hélas, il n'est pas aussi fort et insensible qu'il voudrait le croire ; quand il croise Rosiel, il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son regard couler sur l'eau claire de sa chevelure, sur les longues mèches qu'il se prend à imaginer plus douces que des fils de soie.

Et c'est quelque chose qui le révolte contre lui-même. De telles pensées sont in-ter-di-tes. Il préfèrerait encore s'abandonner à contempler Alexiel la guerrière que de se laisser prendre au piège de ce pécheur, cet ange souillé qui tient pourtant dans sa main tout ce qu'il peut désirer : Alexiel, Dieu, le pouvoir, la beauté… et voilà qu'il se mêlerait de vouloir l'ajouter lui-même à cette collection ?


	2. ZahikelRaziel, thé et tendresse

**Titre :** thé et tendresse  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple :** Zahikel/Raziel  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori

pour Lulu Owl, le premier baiser de Zahikel et Raziel (yeaaah, ça, ça m'inspire beaucoup plus que Lucifer et Rosiel !)  
(180 mots)

oOo

Il aurait dû faire ça dès leur première rencontre, se dit Zahikel : toucher le visage de ce jeune garçon. Depuis des années que Raziel est à son service, il ne sait toujours pas à quoi il ressemble. Il connaît son aura, ses mains, le goût du thé qu'il lui prépare avec application –avec dévotion, avec amour, même, gentil petit garçon- l'odeur de ses cheveux...

Un jour que son jeune élève lui sert un thé spécialement parfumé, il ne peut s'empêcher de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, pour le remercier. Dommage, il a oublié d'en profiter pour caresser sa joue.

C'est le premier jour, quand il l'a recueilli, qu'il aurait dû le faire, avec les présentations, découvrir son visage. Mais à ce moment, ça lui semblait déplacé, un geste si intime, envers cet enfant traumatisé par les expériences subies dans ce laboratoire.  
Enfin, il finira sans doute par trouver un prétexte, un jour, pour le faire sans l'effaroucher ? la prochaine fois qu'il lui servira ce thé délicieux, sans nul doute…


	3. BelialLucifer, insultes

**Titre :** délicieuses insultes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnage/Couple :** Belial/Lucifer  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "insultes "  
Pour Nimrauko  
180 mots

o

Des insultes, dès sa carrière au Ciel, Belial en a reçu plus qu'il n'existe de démons en Enfer. Cela lui était bien égal. Elles ne l'atteignaient pas. Enfin, elles ne l'atteignaient plus depuis longtemps. Elle assumait de se rebeller contre le destin que Dieu avait prévu pour elle sans lui demander son avis. Le mépris froid et ironiquement poli des anges bien-pensants, elle n'en avait cure.

Jusqu'au jour, oh, où cet ange-là passa devant elle alors qu'elle se donnait à un de plus de ces écervelés. Et lui, lui l'a véritablement haïe pour ce qu'elle faisait là, sous ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une insulte l'a touchée. La sensation nouvelle, inconnue, éprouvée à cette voix, sous ce regard, la fit frissonner de bonheur : enfin quelque chose qui mérite la peine d'être ressenti.  
À ce moment, elle se jura de suivre cet homme où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, s'il pouvait continuer à lui procurer ce frisson. Et il le put. Elle le suivit.


	4. MikaëlRaphaël, ange au bocal dormant

**Titre :** L'ange au bocal dormant  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple :** Mikaël, Raphaël  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori et Charles Perrault.

Timeline/Spoil éventuel : post-série, pendant le siècle qui suit la bataille finale.  
POV Mikaël  
350 mots

oOo

Le royaume des Cieux. Un endroit blanc immaculé. Écoutez, une voix raconte…

Il était une fois un dieu qui s'ennuyait tout seul à ne pas exister, alors il créa l'univers. Et des tas de créatures parfaites, à son image, pour se tenir compagnie. Les hommes racontent d'ailleurs des tas d'histoires différentes sur tout ça, y compris sur ce qu'on leur a dit de leur propre naissance, mais tout ça ça a déjà été dit et redit, j'vais pas vous refaire un topo, si vous voulez vraiment savoir allez relire les Écritures Saintes. Moi j'm'en fous, aujourd'hui je vous raconte juste la petite histoire d'un ange…

Parmi les myriades d'anges, il y en avait quatre associés aux éléments terrestres. Le plus beau d'entre eux –à ce qu'il disait en tout cas- avait les cheveux blond doré comme la lumière qui traverse les airs. Hélas, il advint que cet ange, du nom de Raphaël, offensa les élites compétentes en délaissant son noble travail de médecin céleste pour pratiquer quantité d'examens non conventionnés et non conventionnels. En gros, il courait le guilledou à tort et à travers. Quel pervers… Résultat, les instances décidèrent de stopper son comportement débauché en plaçant sur lui une malédiction : dans un moment d'inattention, à force d'avoir délaissé son ministère, il se piquerait le doigt à la pointe d'une seringue et tomberait dans un profond sommeil, pour une durée indéterminée.

Quand des siècles et des siècles auraient passé, son Prince Charmant viendrait le délivrer de ce coma magique. Peut-être…  
…Bon, j'en ai marre, moi ! Tu te réveilles, oui ou zut ? Tu sais que ça fait cent ans aujourd'hui ? Tu comptes encore roupiller longtemps comme ça, crétin ? J'm'ennuie tout seul, tu sais. Merde. Tu te rends compte où j'en suis rendu, te raconter des salades alors que tu m'entends même plus… T'es chiant, Raphaël. Encore plus maintenant que tu n'me réponds plus qu'à l'époque où tu m'engueulais pour un oui ou pour un non.


	5. LuciferAlexiel, il était une fois

**Titre** : encore et encore  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple **: Lucifer/Alexiel  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : "Il était une fois"  
pour Nimrauko  
200 mots

oOo

C'est un conte de fées sans cesse renouvelé, un conte de fées du genre cruel. Depuis qu'Alexiel a commis le tabou de faire couler le sang de son propre frère sur la lame de son sabre, que ce sang les a éclaboussés tous deux, elle et l'âme de Lucifer, leurs destins sont scellés ensemble.

À travers le temps et l'espace, ils n'ont de cesse de se croiser dans de tristes circonstances.  
C'est leur punition : à chacune de leurs rencontres, quels que soient l'endroit et l'époque, les larmes et le sang coulent, encore et encore. Les liens qui les unissent deviennent des chaînes entre l'un et l'autre. Leur poids les paralyse.

Pourtant, Lucifer ne regrette rien. Même s'il ne peut toujours pas la toucher, il veille sur elle. Malgré la distance que la vie instaure entre eux, il se sent plus proche d'elle que lorsqu'il était un sabre dans sa main et que leur union ne créait que massacres. Où que le cycle des réincarnations la mène, il la suivra. C'est un conte de fées bien cruel, mais c'est le leur et il n'espère pas mieux.


	6. RaphaëlSara, une grosse erreur

**Titre** : Ç'eut été une putain d'erreur !  
**Auteur**: ylg  
**Fandom** : Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnage/Couple** : Raphaël, Mudō Sara  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** :Yuki Kaori

Pour Nimrauko  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre eux.  
200 mots

oOo

Raphaël se réveille d'un long coma, l'esprit embrouillé. Il se sent bizarrement seul.

Mudō Sara est la première femme qui lui a résisté, qui s'est permis de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Une petite pisseuse qui méritait des baffes, voilà ce qu'il pensait d'elle quand il l'a rencontrée ! Puis il a bien été forcé d'entendre ses récriminations, de mesurer vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Il s'est remis en cause, lui et, non pas son comportement envers les femmes, mais au moins ses causes.

Il s'est pris d'affection pour elle. A cru qu'il en était vraiment toqué. Et puis finalement…

Ben, finalement, il a dû choisir entre la sauver elle, ou sauver Barbiel.

Il est content de s'en être remis à l'Ange Salvateur pour tout le reste. Pour ce qu'il en sait, il n'aurait été d'aucun secours lors de leur dernière bataille. Une vie sans Barbiel, l'eût-il abandonnée à son sort, il n'aurait pas pu supporter ça. Et une vie avec Sara ? Ah ! la belle affaire. Au bout de trois jours, il est prêt à parier qu'ils se seraient détestés. Franchement, ça vaut aussi bien que Setsuna la lui ait soufflée pendant qu'il comatait. Ouais… et Mikaël est bien de cet avis, aussi.


	7. Lill, Sara, Gabriel, une poupée

**Titre :** une poupée dans les mains d'une autre poupée  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple :** Lill, Lill/Sara, Lill/Gabriel  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash  
**Timeline/Spoil éventuel :** quelque part du côté du tome 12 ?  
**Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Maître Gabriel n'est plus qu'une poupée sans vie. Depuis le départ de Mademoiselle Sara, son âme s'est de nouveau tapie tout au fond de son coeur ; elle ne bouge plus, elle ne parle plus.  
Lill s'en occupe tout de même bien comme il faut. Elle la lave, l'habille, la nourrit, lui parle, comme si tout était normal, comme si un jour elle allait réagir à ses gestes et répondre à ses paroles. Car cela finira bien par arriver ! et Lill, avec la patience à toute épreuve et toute la dévotion d'un « pilier » à la charge qu'on lui a confiée, perséverera sans jamais se lasser, dût-elle répéter les mêmes gestes à l'identique et trouver quelque chose de nouveau à dire chaque jour pendant des centaines d'années.

Quand Maître Gabriel se réveillera, elle ne sera pas comme Mademoiselle Sara, pas exactement, non. Mais comme pour Mademoiselle Sara, elles feront connaissance. Et puis, Lill a entendu des anges gradés en parler entre eux, pensant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas : si Mademoiselle Sara a pu habiter le corps de Maître Gabriel, c'est que leurs coeurs étaient étonnament proches.  
Alors, ça ne sera pas comme si Mademoiselle Sara était de retour pour Lill, bien sûr. Mais presque : elle sait déjà qu'elle s'entendra bien avec elle. Peut-être deviendront-elles amies, malgré la différence criante entre leurs rangs : Mademoiselle Sara, elle, cela ne l'avait pas dérangée. Peut-être même qu'elles pourront prendre le thé ensemble, comme le lui avait promis Mademoiselle Sara. Quand Maître Gabriel sera réveillée...


	8. NoiseCry, une fille d'ici

**Titre :** une fille d'ici  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple :** Cry, Noise  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne me fais pas de sous avec.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash  
**Timeline/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 6, 9, et un peu au-delà.  
**Nombre de mots :** 250

oOo

Belial infiltrant l'Anagura pour approcher Cry s'est amusée à prendre l'apparence de Noise.  
Malgré ses avances osées, c'est à ses paroles et non son comportement que la princesse a vu clair sans son jeu. Et encore, même pas au sens de ses mot, mais à l'acent avec lequel elle les a prononcés.

Par la suite, Cry s'est demandé pourquoi le baiser proposé par cette fausse Noise ne l'a pas choquée. Cry se sait aimer Alexiel et chercher à se comporter comme un homme en pensant que c'est plus efficace pour protéger son royaume. Bon. Mais de là à ce que cette fille-ci soit attirée par elle ?  
Voice semble l'aimer, mais Noise n'a jamais eu le moindre geste ambigu dans ce sens. Mais depuis l'incident Cry la regarde en coin, souvent. À force de la fixer, elle va finir par se faire remarquer et l'encourager à oser plus...

o

La mort de Voice pousse Noise à prendre sa vie en main. D'abord par amour pour son frère, pour qu'il continue à vivre à travers elle. Et ensuite, c'est sa propre opinion qu'elle exprime en s'attachant plus encore à sa princesse. Elle n'irait pas jsuqu'à devenir son frère, elle se contente juste de vivre plus intensément, comme lui-même le faisait, d'accorder plus d'importance à ses intuitions et ses envies propres.

o

Avec le temps, les choses changent, oui... avec tous ceux qui ont abandonné Cry, quand Noise lui reste fidèle jusqu'au bout... peut-être finiront-elles par soigner leurs blessures ensemble.


	9. ZahikelRaziel, mauvaise conduite

**Titre** : zéro de conduite  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel✝Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple** : Zahikel/Raziel  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité** : plutôt début de série

**Prompt** : "dirty talk" (que je n'ai pas vraiment autant exploré qu'il aurait fallu, cependant...)  
(proposé par Camille Miko, pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Zahikel)

**Nombre de mots** : 460

oOo

Chaque contact est important, chaque son aussi quand on n'y voit rien.  
Seulement un officier supérieur n'est pas censé poser la main sur un apprenti, même pour se guider. Les contacts si importants pour lui, Zahikel en est privé.

« Mais qui m'empêche de te parler ?  
- Tout dépend de ce que vous dites, Maître ! » panique Raziel.  
Car depuis peu Zahikel s'amuse à mettre des doubles sens dans tout ce qu'il dit en sa présence.  
« Ah... mais alors, comment suis-je censé me rendre compte que mes paroles te choquent, mon petit Raziel ? Après tout je ne vois pas comment tu réagis...  
- Vous entendez, maître.  
- Je ne t'entends pas beaucoup protester. »

Raziel est trop bien élevé pour rugir : _Si, mais vous m'ignorez !_ Parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai qu'à juste parler, Zahikel ne fait rien de mal. Et d'ailleurs, Zahikel n'a pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre.  
Chaque son que produit Raziel, chaque changement dans sa respiration, voire chaque murmure qu'il étouffe quand Zahikel dépasse les bornes.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Je suis censé faire ton éducation, mais on m'interdit de te montrer l'essentiel. Je n'ai pas le droit de corriger ta tenue. Tiens, avec un maître aveugle, tu pourrais mettre du désordre dans ton uniforme, ne pas prendre soin de ta personne, et je ne serais même pas au courant ! Je n'ai pas le droit, bien sûr, de passer la main sur ta personne pour m'assurer que tu es bien mis. Ça n'est pas moi qui effleurerai ta joue pour m'assurer que tu es bien rasé – mais mon si jeune et si mignon Raziel n'a sans doute pas encore atteint le stade du poil au menton, je suppose ? - ni ton cou en voulant ajuster le col de ta veste.  
» S'il advenait que dans ma maladresse, je renverse la tasse de thé que tu me tends, et que par malchance je t'ébouillante... le règlement est très strict, je n'ai pas le droit de te déshabiller pour éviter que le tissu imbibé continue à te brûler. Et pourtant, ça n'est pas comme si je pouvais me rincer l'oeil sur ce que tu aurais à exhiber. Ah, parfois toutes ces lois sont mal faites, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Raziel étrangle un vague son de protestation – Zahikel adore ne pas savoir ce qui l'offusque le plus : les sous-entendus salaces, ou les traces de subversion. Discrètement, derrière ses mots, il entend le tintement d'une tasse qui tremble dans sa soucoupe.  
« Et ces mêmes lois m'interdisent de te punir en te donnant la fessée si dans un accès de tyrannisme je décidais que c'était entièrement ta faute si une tasse venait à être renversée... »


	10. Cry, Arachne, enfants à problèmes

Note : suite à un florissant Arbre à Drabbles, j'ai presque une dizaine de nouveaux drabbles Angel Sanctuary à uploader - quelques uns sur Cry, quelques autres sur Raziel, et encore d'autres persos.

* * *

**Titre** : des enfants turbulents  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages **: Cry, des servantes, Arachné  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série / flash-back du côté des chapitres 59-61pour ce qui concerne Arachné

**Prompt** : "...Je crois qu'il a vu ma cousine."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Il a vu ma cousine Arachné dans sa nouvelle tenue soi-disant "de combat" et depuis mon père me boude, se lamente Cry. Comme si c'était ma faute, sa dégaine ! Ou comme si j'allais l'imiter. »

Circonspecte, sa servante cherche une autre explication pour désamorcer une bouderie imméritée :  
« Peut-être ne vous néglige-t-il pas volontairement mais est-il simplement trop occupé par les affaires du royaume pour vous voir pour l'instant, Princesse.  
- Pff. »

La fillette, butée, n'est pas prête à accepter facilement les explications raisonnables. Son précepteur est plus brutal :  
« Ou bien, plutôt que mettre votre cousin...e en cause, questionnez votre propre indiscipline. »


	11. Belial, Cry, couronne de lys

**Titre** : des lys mortuaires en guise de couronne nuptiale  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple** : Belial, Cry  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 53-60

**Prompt** : "Il l'imaginait plutôt avec une couronne, cela {lui} irait à ravir."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une couronne, cela vous irait à ravir, répétait le Chapelier Fou à sa jolie princesse. Car Princesse vous êtes déjà, digne de porter un diadème délicat. Et en tant que fiancée de notre Roi, bientôt c'est à la tiare royale que vous aurez droit. Une jolie tête comme la vôtre mérite bien des attentions.  
Plus encore que la preuve de vos qualités, qu'un symbole d'autorité, une couronne serait un bijou pour vos cheveux, pour mettre en valeur votre visage – jetez donc ces boucles d'oreille, elles ne vous vont pas.  
Une couronne, vraiment, c'est ce qu'il vous faut. De lys mortuaires...


	12. Cry, le prix à payer

**Titre** : le prix à payer  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnage** : Cry  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : jusque vachement loin – dont chapitres 61 et 81

**Prompt** : "Cette sensation d'être sale ne passerait jamais."  
d'après Camille Miko  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Cette sensation d'être sale ne passera jamais, se dit Cry. Elle était prête à s'unir à Lucifer pour que Setsuna lui doive quelqu'un chose. Elle a pactisé avec le Chapelier Fou pour tenter de le séduire. Elle a maudit Sara de toute son âme. Voice, Aïk et tant d'autres jeunes sont morts pour qu'elle ait la vie sauve, alors qu'elle était trop faible pour se battre. Arachné la détestait.

Elle est couverte du sang de son peuple et de ses larmes. Pour se redonner courage, elle repense à Alexiel, toujours belle et forte même couverte du sang de ses ennemis.


	13. Raziel, Zahikel, apprentissage

**Titre** : patience  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple** : Raziel, Zahikel  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité **: début de série

**Prompt** : "Tue encore pour moi, sois un bon garçon..."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Sois un bon garçon, Raziel, sers-nous le thé.  
- À votre service, Maître. »

D'autres aspirants officiers se plaindraient si leur supérieur les assommait de corvées aussi triviales ; Raziel, lui, obéit diligemment à chaque ordre du seigneur Zahikel. Il aime le servir ; s'il peut faire quoi que ce soit pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance, ce sera avec plaisir.

Et puis, Zahikel a cette étrange manie de dispenser ses enseignements dans des circonstances parfois incongrues. Préparer et servir le thé n'aidera sans doute pas beaucoup Raziel dans sa vie future, mais il a déjà acquis ainsi des trésors de patience.


	14. RazielShatiel, RazielZahikel, amour

**Titre** : le premier des interdits  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couples** : Raziel/Zahikel, Raziel/Shatiel  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 63-64

**Prompt** : "Il avait compris que jamais, jamais Hiruma ne serait capable de dire Je t'aime."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Dire « Je t'aime » est interdit aux anges. Ils ne sont pas faits pour aimer, ni entre eux, ni des humains (encore moins des démons !). Ils ont été créés pour adorer Dieu et louer toute la création sans distinction. Ils n'ont pas droit d'accorder leur attention exclusive à un seul être.

Cela, tout ange l'apprend très jeune. Raziel ne fait pas exception et malgré son admiration aveugle pour son maître, il respecte ce commandement sans y réfléchir (du moins, s'il l'enfreint, il ne s'en rend pas compte).

Tout change le jour où il rencontre cette fille née du péché.


	15. Katou, Raziel, Zahikel, mauvaise blague

**Titre** : à la casserole  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couples** : Raziel, Katō Yue, mention de Zahikel  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 66-68

**Prompt** : "Dégage d'ici tes jolies fesses."  
d'après Ys Melmoth  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Ici, tes jolies fesses seront en sûreté, rassure-toi. »  
Raziel fixe Katō, effaré.

« Alleeez. Quand on t'a dit que ta frimousse risquait d'aiguiser l'appétit des Evils, c'était pas juste question de te bouffer, tu sais. Ils t'auraient passé à la casserole dans tous les sens du terme, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »  
C'est au tour de Katō de rester pantois :

« Pas possible, on dirait que je te choque ! Mais d'où tu sors pour pas comprendre ça... M'enfin, ça explique pourquoi ton maître s'est fendu d'une blague sur ta virginité : il a dû avoir du mal sur ton éducation. »


	16. ZahikelAnael, ZahikelRaziel, son enfant

**Titre** : un enfant à lui  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couples** : Zahikel/Anaël, Zahikel/Raziel  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : chapitres 63-66 et surtout 79

**Avertissements** : inceste accidentel – enfin bon, dans cette série, est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'avertir pour ça...

**Prompt** : "D n'est pas simple damphir, c'est son fils."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

C'est son fils qui est là devant lui, réalise Zahikel. Celui qu'il a cru mort avant de naître, l'enfant qu'il avait fait à Anael.  
L'enfant dont il a pris soin, en expiation de ses péchés passés... sur qui il a reporté ses sentiments d'abord pour leur enfant, ensuite pour Anael elle-même.  
Un seul et même. Vivant. Sauvé.

Il ne regrettera pas d'avoir failli ajouter le péché d'inceste à celui de la tuerie et de la fornication  
; il est loin au-delà de ces notions désormais. Il ne regrette que de l'abandonner alors qu'il se met juste à l'aimer plus encore.


	17. Setsuna, ange salvateur

**Titre** : la fin et les moyens  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple** : Mudō Setsuna – Alexiel ; mention de Setsuna/Sara  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Continuité **: disons, du côté des chapitres 67 et au-delà ?

**Prompt** : "Salvateur… "  
d'après Ys Melmoth  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Salvateur, qu'ils l'appellent. La bonne blague ! il n'a pas été fichu de sauver la femme qu'il aime, sa petite sœur chérie, et il faudrait qu'il joue le Messie pour les Cieux entiers ? Setsuna a l'impression qu'on se fiche de lui.

Seulement, le chantage présenté par Zahikel se tient : s'il remet l'ordre dans ce monde où quelque part, Sara se trouve, elle sera en sécurité et il la retrouvera. Il est prêt de toute façon à remuer ciel et terre pour la rejoindre : autant en profiter pour faire le ménage.  
Pas très orthodoxe comme raisonnement, mais bon…


	18. RosielKatan, un gentil pantin

**Titre** : un gentil pantin  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple** : Rosiel/Katan  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Notes** : drabble compagnon à ma petite fic "_Sois un bon garçon_", première version ( s/3948952/1/ )

**Prompt** : "Tue encore pour moi, sois un bon garçon..."  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Sois un bon garçon, Katan, et brosse mes cheveux. » Combien de fois l'a-t-il entendue, cette phrase... Chaque fois, il obéit sans discuter. Chaque fois, il s'émerveille de la beauté de son maître. Et comme les premières fois, naïvement, il le lui a dit, le voilà condamné à répéter de nouveaux compliments à chaque fois.

Le seigneur Rosiel aime qu'on le trouve beau et la reconnaissance absolue de celui à qui il a donné un corps le flatte presque plus que toute autre. Katan se dit que peut-être, il n'existe que pour satisfaire ses désirs. Ce destin le satisfait.


	19. RosielKatan, pureté

**Titre** : la relativité de la pureté  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple** : Rosiel/Katan  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : « Je vous offre de vous amuser et réclame si peu en échange, seulement de goûter votre plaisir et... de mettre la dent sur la pureté de votre âme. »  
d'après Drakys  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« La pureté de votre âme est sans égale, ô mon maître, et être à votre service me remplit d'allégresse. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous être utile. »

Chacun des serviteurs de Rosiel lui déclame ce genre de tirade au moins une fois, et souvent plus.

« Brave garçon. L'honnêteté de la tienne t'honore.  
» Et ta naïveté, hélas, te perdra, ajoute-t-il intérieurement. Si ton âme à toi est pure au point de ne pas voir la souillure qui entache la mienne… que fais-tu en ce monde pourri ? »

De la part de Katan seul, cette innocence limpide l'attriste plus qu'elle ne le réconforte.


	20. Anges élémentaux, conseils

**Titre** : mauvais conseils  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages** : Raphael, Michael  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Notes** : quatre éléments, environnement... mwé, l'association d'idées est peut-être un peu forcée ?  
**Prompt** : « Certes oui, ce qu'il se passait en réunion était divers, cependant jamais personne n'écoutait ce pauvre Ludwig débiter ses bons conseils environnementaux. »  
d'après Dance of Fate  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« _Conseil environnemental_ ? Pff. Et puis quoi encore, maugrée Michael. Ça fait des lustres que Jibrill ne répond plus à personne – pis c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que ses conseils de vieille bêcheuse je m'en passe très bien – et puis Uriel ne vaut pas tellement mieux.

- Ordre de ce cher Sevoth-Tart ; ça m'emmerde autant que toi mais tâche d'être à l'heure.

- Ah ! genre, toi t'es un modèle de ponctualité, peut-être ? »

Raphael se campe très droit ;  
« Avec les femmes, toujours.

- Et justement, patate : des gonzesses y'en aura pas. Tu vas encore être en retard, je parie ! »


	21. SaraSetsuna, tes lèvres sur les miennes

**Titre : **une jeune fille (presque) sage  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnage/Couple : **Mudō Sara(/Setsuna)  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Yuki Kaori

**Thèmes : ** « sur mes lèvres », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (7 décembre 09)**  
Continuite :** quelque part au début de la série, mais j'ai oublié quel tome exactement  
**Nombre de mots : **340

oOo

La journée a été rude ; assommée par les événements, Sara reste à demi endormie. Maintenant qu'elle est à l'abri grâce à son grand frère qui veille sur elle, la tension baisse, elle n'est plus capable de rien. Il est là à ses côtés, au pied du lit ; il la couve du regard, comme un chevalier servant sur sa dame.

S'enhardissant, il tend la main vers elle. Elle peut imaginer la chaleur au travers du drap qui les sépare. Son corps s'est endormi, passif ; il ne répond pas à sa volonté propre ni aux signaux qu'envoie celui de Setsuna. Le feu court sous sa peau mais n'affleure pas, ses membres restent de plomb, son visage ne trahit pas son émotion. Quand il se penche sur elle pourtant son cœur devrait battre la chamade et son souffle se précipiter...

Va-t-il la toucher ? caresser son visage du bout des doigts ? déposer un chaste baiser sur son front d'enfant, un gentil grand frère envers sa petite sœur ? ou oser plus ; ses lèvres sur les siennes,  
comme un garçon fougueux à son amoureuse ? à la manière occidentale, mais leur grand-père n'était-il pas anglais, alors ils pourraient bien...  
Mais prisonnière et de la chape de sommeil et de son éducation de petite fille japonaise modèle Sara reste immobile. C'est à l'homme d'agir, la femme n'a même pas à l'encourager, juste consentir à se laisser faire. Et comme elle est d'accord, à défaut de son corps de chair tout son être mental se tend vers ce but.

_Sur mes lèvres, mon frère, dépose le témoignage de ton affection. Tes lèvres sur les miennes, oh, juste une fois, je t'en prie : embrasse-moi.  
Je ne suis pas la Belle au bois dormant, je ne me réveillerai pas pour t'accuser ;  
je connais ma lâcheté, je connais ton courage :  
sur mes lèvres qui ne sauraient voir fleurir un mensonge, pose donc les tiennes._  
Et tant pis pour les conséquences ; la brume qui l'enveloppe ne lui permet pas de réfléchir plus loin que ce désir.


	22. Raphael, Michael, Lucifer, son ombre

**Titre** : _inner fire_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages** : Raphaël, Michaël ; mention de Lucifer  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : Michaël, "The fire you kindle for your enemy often burns yourself more than them"  
pour Ishime (Noël 09)

**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

« Tu te fais du mal, mon Mikanou, à "le" détester autant. Il est parti et tout le monde fait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. »

Mais Michaël n'est pas _tout le monde_.

« Je ne peux pas oublier, encore moins pardonner ce qu'il a fait !  
- Non, mais bon… il se fiche de ce que tu deviens aujourd'hui, tu le sais, pendant que tu te détruis à vouloir quelque chose d'impossible et même d'inutile. Ne le laisse pas avoir autant d'emprise sur ta vie, va ; prouve-lui qui tu es, ce que tu vaux, en étant toi-même, pas son ombre.  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, l'ombre ?  
- Ah. Non, mais c'est déjà mieux comme ça. »


	23. les anges vs les I children, rats

**Titre : **Rats des villes, rats d'égouts (version impersonnelle)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages : **les anges, des _i_-children  
**Genre : **gen/plutôt moche  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : ** « rat des villes », 1/2  
**Nombre de mots : **150 - avec le suivant, ça fera 500

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : je ne sais plus – vous saurez, vous, si vous avez rencontré les _i_-children dans votre lecture ou pas encore ?

oOo

On les appelle « lapins », les enfants aux yeux rouges. Pas pour les comparer aux petites boules de poil qu'aujourd'hui les humains prennent affectueusement comme animaux de compagnie... mais en souvenir du temps où c'étaient des bêtes sauvages que l'on chassait à courre.

Ils ont appris à sa cacher, depuis, à se terrer dans les égouts, dans souterrains des niveaux inférieurs des cieux pour échapper à leurs poursuivants, comme dans des garennes.  
Ils n'ont plus grand' chose de sauvage au sens naturel désormais. Ils se sont faits à la ville. Ils se cachent dessous et survivent de ses déchets. La « sauvagerie », il la tiennent de la société au-dessus.  
Ils sont devenus efficaces pour vivre _sous _la ville et ne vaudraient plus rien si leur offrait un jardin tout neuf où s'ébattre.

Et si les anges supérieurs se réfèrent encore vocalement à eux comme « lapins », il en est beaucoup qui utilisent intérieurement plus facilement « rats ».


	24. Shatiel, Raziel, les I children, rats

**Titre : **Rats des villes, rats d'égouts (version personnalisée)  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Angel Sanctuary  
**Personnages : **Shatiel, Raziel, les _i_-children  
**Genre : **gen/plutôt moche  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **imagerie assez violente  
**Prompt : ** « rat des villes », 2/2  
**Nombre de mots : **350 - avec le précédent, ça fait 500

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : je ne sais plus – mais bon, à partir du moment où vous connaissez Shatiel...

oOo

« Ils nous appellent lapins. À cause de nos yeux rouges, je crois. Pour eux, nous sommes de petits animaux inoffensifs mais amusants à chasser... On a colonisé les caves et les égouts pour se cacher et on s'en sort plutôt bien... pour l'instant. Jusqu'à la prochaine campagne d'extermination. Bien sûr, après chaque, il en naît toujours de nouveaux. C'est ça le problème pour eux : quoi qu'ils fassent, on continue à pulluler !

» Mais c'est pourtant bien eux qui nous donnent naissance.  
» Enfin. On s'est tellement bien adaptés, dans ce trou... on est la population naturelle de cet étage du monde céleste, de cette ville qui se casse la gueule. Si Dieu nous pardonnait et nous envoyait dans un nouvel Éden, on serait pas foutu d'y survivre.  
» On pourrait dire qu'on est même plus des lapins dans une garenne, à ce stade... on est des rats. »

Quand Shatiel se taît enfin, sa colère est retombée. Elle pose sur Raziel sidéré par sa tirade un regard apitoyé : le pauvre garçon ne sait plus quoi lui dire. C'est bien ce qu'elle voulait, en lui jetant cela à la face : le faire taire, et pourtant elle est déçue qu'il ne trouve rien à lui répondre.

« Non. Non, vous n'êtes ni des lapins, ni des rats. Ni aucune autre espèce d'animaux. Vous êtes... vous êtes des anges vous aussi.  
- Si tu le crois tant mieux... non, tant pis pour toi. Ça n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, c'est tes supérieurs qu'il faut convaincre. Et ça, c'est pas demain la veille ! On a encore de longs jours à tirer ici.  
» Enfin, quand je dis longs... on vit jamais bien vieux, individuellement. Mais notre existence en tant que colonie des bas-fonds est sans doute infinie. On est que de pauvres tout petits animaux nuisibles sans grand espoir...  
» Tu vois. Retourne à ta ville haute bien aseptisée et oublie-nous. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi.  
- Non !  
- Et pour nous aussi. Rats ou lapins, on sera jamais des moutons.  
- Je te promets que ça changera un jour !  
- Mais oui, mais oui. Disparais, maintenant. »


	25. Raphael et Michael, bromance

**Titre** : frères de cœur  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple** : Raphaël et Michaël  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : « bromance » d'après Laitue  
pour la case n°o7 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait "des anges d'Angel Sanctuary" (sans plus de précision)  
**Note** : j'aurais voulu faire autre chose que justement ceux-là pour une fois, histoire de me renouveler un peu, mais bon... ça sera encore pour plus tard !

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

L'amour entre anges est interdit, ça a été dit et répété. L'amour charnel en tout cas, et la passion exclusive qui les détourne de leurs devoirs. Mais l'affection en général reste encouragée, de même que la camaraderie entre frères d'arme et le respect envers les supérieurs.

Michaël et Raphaël ne se préoccupent pas de ce qu'il faut ou non. S'ils se sont mutuellement choisis et reconnus, ça rentre dans la catégorie « parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi ». Ils ne se sentent obligés en rien mais s'aiment quand même et ils savent qu'ils ne se trahiront jamais.


	26. Cry, Noise, rebâtir

dites, gens qui lisez ces vignettes... avez-vous des personnages préférés là-dedans ? et pensez-vous que je devrais séparer mes ficlets sur les démons et les mettre à part des anges, dans un autre recueil ?

**

* * *

Titre** : commencer à rebâtir, soi-même au passage  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages** : Cry et Noise  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Yuki Kaori

**Prompt** : « Une tasse de thé/café » d'après Drakys  
pour la case n°19 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « les Evil »

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série  
**Nombre de mots** : 135

oOo

Cry contemple la journée qui l'attend, une de plus à se battre pour son peuple, en se demandant où elle va encore trouver le courage et la force nécessaires.

"Thé ou café ?" propose Noise.  
De toute façon les deux sont aussi mauvais.  
La fin de la guerre des anges et des démons n'a pas encore permis l'amélioration du quotidien  
d'autant que les humains continuent à nous pourrir l'environnement. Mais ça va venir, ça va venir.

» La trêve est obtenue, les royaumes d'En Bas sont en passe de s'unifier, et le nôtre nous avons déjà commencer à le rebâtir, il se relèvera bien un jour de ses ruines. En attendant...

Au moins c'est chaud et ça fait du bien. Oui, déjà rien qu'avoir le choix au lieu de rien de tout c'est déjà beaucoup.


	27. Kato, Raziel, à la casserole

**Titre : **à la casserole  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple : **Katō Yue, Raziel  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Genre :** drague ratée  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« nuit »  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : je crois que c'était du côté du tome 14 dans la première édition ?  
**Avertissement : **rapide mention de non-con  
**Nombre de mots : **~450

oOo

Il faisait toujours sombre dans ce monde, à croire qu'il est plongé dans une nuit perpétuelle. Ça devait être terrible d'y résider en permanence, se dit Raziel. Il raisonna sa crainte subite de s'y trouver à jamais prisonnier – il faisait confiance à Maître Zaphikel et à Mudō Setsuna - mais ne put réprimer un frisson de compassion envers les Evils. La sympathie ne se commande pas.

Une voix moqueuse le tira brusquement de ses pensées :  
« T'as froid ? ou peur peut-être ? »  
Katō le regardait en coin.  
« C'est vrai que pour ces gars, ton énergie astrale est un vrai phare dans la nuit. Alors, tu m'as même pas convenablement remercié de t'avoir protégé ?  
- Ça n'est pas _toi _qui m'as sauvé, répliqua Raziel du tac-au-tac.  
- L'intention y était, c'est ce qui compte, insista Katō, gouailleur. T'aurais fait quoi ensuite, après avoir étalé ces Evils, si j'avais pas ramené leur petite princesse pour qu'elle les raisonne, hein ? »

C'est vrai ; Raziel avait préféré ne pas penser à ce problème. Forcé de s'y confronter, il frissonna à l'idée des sévices qu'il aurait eu à repousser, de l'incident diplomatique qui en aurait découlé...

Avant que Raziel, perdu dans ses réflexions horrifiées, ne puisse réagir – et ça faisait deux fois en moins d'une heure ! - l'autre était déjà sur lui, comme pour le réconforter d'abord. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester, d'assurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça, le prenait-on pour une fillette ou quoi ; que les mains de Katō s'insinuèrent plus loin, vers des coins de son corps que Raziel n'aurait jamais songé laisser quiconque toucher.

« Arrête ! »

Un instant plus tard, Katō, projeté à quelques mètres de là, se redressait péniblement en frottant un bleu récolté dans sa chute.

« Aïe… ben tu vois, t'es capable de te défendre, quand tu veux. T'aurais même pas eu besoin d'mon aide, tout à l'heure, en fait ? t'as fait exprès pour qu'on vienne te sauver, peut-être ? »  
taquina-t-il en tentant une œillade, malgré sa piteuse position.

Mal lui en prit. Raziel renforça sa position de défense, l'œil mauvais. Katō fut obligé de battre en retraite :

« Aaah, j'plaisante. T'énerve donc pas ! mais quand même, fais gaffe à toi. On ne sait jamais quel genre de pervers peut traîner dans le coin…  
- Toi le premier, sans doute ? cracha Raziel.  
- He, qui sait... mais t'en fais pas, je ne fais jamais rien sans consentement de la deuxième partie impliquée, au moins. »

Il se remit debout et prit congé, suicidaire jusqu'au bout : il lui octroya une tape sur les fesses au passage, et le laissa fulminer seul.


	28. LuciferAlexiel, histoire fracturée

une série de ficlets un peu particulière cette fois ; la prochaine devrait être plus normale**  
**

**Titre : **Plumes au vent  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Angel✝Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couple : **Lucifer/Alexiel  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Yuki Kaori (plus Pratchett et Gaiman), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **10 micro-fics, pour Sheepnimrauko (septembre '09)  
**Nombre de mots : **230 au total

oOo

1.  
Angst: L'amour entre anges est interdit, les anges ne doivent aimer que Dieu... mais justement, Alexiel l'aime un peu trop au goût de Lucifer.  
(25)

2. AU:  
« Nous pourrions nous enfuir et vivre heureux ensemble ! » propose Lucifel. L'idée est folle et Alexiel devrait la repousser. Mais rien qu'avoir eu cette idée les condamne, alors, folie pour folie...  
« Oui. Nous le pouvons. Il n'est pas trop tard ! »  
(40)

3. Crack:  
« Mon cher sabre préféré, pourrais-je me servir de toi pour raser mes jambes, tu crois ? »  
(15)

4. Crossover: [Good Omens]  
« He bien Crowley, tu en tires, une tête...  
- Mon patron s'est enfuie avec une fille ! Une ange qu'à moitié déchue !  
- Félicitations, alors ! Une tasse de chocolat pour fêter ça ?  
- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir !  
- Ah non ? »  
(40)

5. 1ère fois:  
Il ne sait pas qui ils sont elle et lui, qui ils ont été dans leurs vies précédentes, mais quelque chose les jette l'un vers l'autre.  
(25)

6. Fluff:  
« Voilà... ma main dans tes cheveux. Le monde entier pour ça. »  
(10)

7. Humour:  
« Je devrais envoyer mon frère botter les fesses du tien ! »  
(10)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
« De réincarnation en réincarnation, j'ai juré de veiller sur toi. Quoi qu'il advienne. Si je peux faire la différence... »  
(20)

9. Smut:  
Il la prend avec violence, ressentiment qu'il ne parvient pas à expliquer dépassant brusquement tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pourtant pour elle... et elle répond avec la même passion douloureuse.  
(30)

10. UST:  
Leurs yeux se rencontrent et ils y lisent ce qui ne devrait pas être. Péché ! Péché !  
(15)


End file.
